17 listopada 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Rolnictwo na świecie: Hiszpania (3) 7.15 Tańce polskie. Śladami Oskara Kolberga: Łowicz 7.35 Notowania 8.00 Agroliga '96 8.05 "Były sobie odkrycia" (24/26) - serial prod. francusko-kanadyjskiej 8.35 Teleranek 9.00 "Flipper" (2/22) - serial prod USA 9.40 "Zaczarowane kalosze Williama" - film anim. prod. ang. 10.00 W Starym Kinie: "Duma Jankesów" (2) - film fab prod. USA 11.05 "Klan urwisów": "Rywale" / "Wesoły muł" - film prod. USA 11.40 Miniatura muzyczna: Muzyka organowa w Archikatedrze Warszawskiej - gra Jerzy Erdman 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja modlitwy Ojca Świętego 12.20 Ludzki świat 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.40 Swojskie klimaty (audiotele 0-70055521-23) 14.00 Seriale wszech czasów: "Pogoda dla bogaczy" (24/34) - serial prod USA 14.55 "Zwierzęta świata": "Hiena, wielki łowca" (1) - serial dok. prod. USA (z teletekstem) 15.25 Swojskie klimaty 15.35 Post factum: Zjednoczone kolory polityki 16.05 "Krajobraz po PGR-ach" - reportaż Tadeusza Litowczenki 16.30 Swojskie klimaty 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Śmiechu warte 17.50 "Dziennik Telewizyjny" - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 18.10 "Dr Quinn" (99) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Jackie" (3/6) - serial prod USA 21.00 Decyzja należy do Ciebie (audiotele: 070055580 - tak, 070055590 - nie) 21.35 Racja stanu 22.05 Sportowa niedziela 23.00 Ludzie i miejsca 23.25 Książki najlepsze 23.35 The Pork Pie w Piwnicy pod Baranami 0.15 "Kosh ba Kosh, czyli gra w kości" - film fab. prod rosyjskiej (1994 r., 92 min) 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Film dla niesłyszących "Jackie" (3/6) - serial prod USA 8.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.25 Powitanie 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 "Tylko skrzypce i coś jeszcze..." - film dok. 10.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: Dlaczego mikologia? 10.15 Teatr dla Dzieci: Joan Alken: "Pokój pełen liści" 11.00 Wyprawy z National Geographic "W poszukiwaniu Atoch" - film dok prod. USA 12.00 Perły z lamusa: "Zawrotny sukces" - komedia prod. USA (1957 r., 89 min) 13.45 "Olimpiady specjalne, Ateny" - reportaż 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa (wersja polska) 16.00 Szansa na sukces: Elektryczne Gitary 17.00 "Beverly Hills 90210" (52) - serial prod. USA 17.45 Halo 2 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 7 dni świat 19.35 Paragon - program dla dzieci 20.00 Linia specjalna: Wiesława Ziółkowska (audiotele: 0-70015022 - nie, 0-70015055 -tak) 21.00 Panorama 21.40 "Królowa Margot" - film fab prod. franc. (1994 r , 154 min) 0.15 Panorama 0.25 Sport telegram 0.30 Magazyn jazzowy 1.15 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 8.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 8.30 Magazyn rolniczy 8.55 Kalejdoskop sportowy 9.30 Przygody Małego Księcia - serial anim. 10.00 Kufer pełen wspomnień - film obycz. USA 11.40 Opowiadania Muminków - serial anim. 12.00 Studio sport: II liga piłki nożnej: Cracovia - Unia Tarnów 13.45 Gorący punkt - prog. publ. 14.05 Z planu filmowego - rep. 14.20 Amerykańska odyseja kosmiczna - serial dok. 14.50 Przeboje TV Kraków 15.10 Świat w oczach Allegry - program dla dzieci 15.35 Arka Noego - serial dok. 16.30 Album krakowskiej sztuki 17.00 W harmonii ze światem 17.30 Idol - program muzyczny 17.55 Krakowski komentarz osobisty 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Ed, koń, który mówi - serial kom. 19.05 Wieczór z TV Kraków 19.30 Skarby Ermitażu - serial dok. 20.00 Młody Kennedy - dramat obycz. USA 21.40 Gość TV Kraków 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Nasza antena 22.05 Magazyn sportowy 22.30 Human - koncert 23.00 Nocny portier - wł. dramat psychol. 0.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 P.M.A.M. Gra!My 7.00 Disco Polo Live 7.50 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.15 Smakosze i rozkosze - program kulinarny 8.30 Fashion TV 9.00 Klip klaps - najmłodsza lista przebojów 9.30 Beethoven - serial anim. 10.00 Disco Relax 11.05 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 11.35 Tajemnicza wyspa - film przygod. 12.35 Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: Poderwać wysokiego - komedia USA 14.30 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbigniewa Nowaka 15.00 Benny Hill - serial kom. 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Klub Polsatu 16.50 I kto to mówi II - komedia USA 18.40 Moim zdaniem - komentarz polityczny 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Gwiezdna eskadra - serial USA 19.50 Quattro - wyścigi konne 20.00 Wichry wojny - dramat wojenny USA 21.00 Kino satelitarne: Po drugiej stronie tęczy - dramat obycz. USA 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show 0.05 Program rozrywkowy 1.05 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Czterdziestolatek dwadzieścia lat póżniej - serial pol. 8.00 Słowo na niedzielę 8.05 Informacje Studia Kontakt - program informacyjny 8.20 Tańce polskie - Śladami Oskara Kolberga - "Pogórze Cieszyńskie" 8.45 Uczmy się polskiego 9.20 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej "Jedynki" 10.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej komputerowy 10.15 Poranek muzyczny: Łańcut '96 11.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 11.35 Mały Lord - serial dla młodych widzów 12.00 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci 12.30 Teatr dla dzieci: Chmura na sznurku 12.55 Niedziela z gwiazdą 13.30 Piraci w tawernie - teleturniej 14.00 Spotkania z prof. Wiktorem Zinem 14.20 Niedziela z gwiazdą 14.30 Jan Paweł II - film dok. 15.00 Niedziela z gwiazdą 15.05 Z archiwum i pamięci: Ściąga z mojego życia - Agnieszka Osiecka - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Niedziela z gwiazdą 16.30 Korzenie - Rap w każdej zagrodzie 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Trzy misie - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.40 Wspomnień Czar: O czym się nie mówi - film archiwalny 19.25 Krótki film o formie partytury - reportaż 19.45 Dobranocka: Proszę słonia 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niedziela z gwiazdą 20.30 Wierna rzeka - dramat pol. 21.45 Niedziela z gwiazdą 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Program na poniedziałek 23.05 Niedziela z gwiazdą: W małym dworku 0.35 Oto Kielce właśnie - reportaż 1.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 1.30 Jan Paweł II - film dok. (powt.) 2.00 Sport z satelity - I liga piłki nożnej 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Wierna rzeka - dramat pol. (powt.) 4.50 Niedziele z gwiazdą (powt.) 5.20 Z archiwum i pamięci 6.15 Niedziela z gwiazdą (powt.) PTK 2 9.05 Telezakupy 10.00 Atomic TV 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 - magazyn nowości filmowych 14.30 Kłamczucha - polski film obycz. 16.10 Łapa za łapą - magazyn nie tylko o psach 16.25 Reporter - magazyn ProCable 17.00 Kot w butach 17.30 Muminki - serial dla dzieci 18.00 Video Soul - muzyka 18.30 Kolejowe przygody wzdłuż Europy - serial dok. 19.00 Video Vibration - muzyka 19.30 Bardzo fajny - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Horror Express - film sens. USA 21.30 Video Soul - muzyka 22.00 Stwór - film sf. USA 23.50 Wieczór jazzowy - magazyn muzyczny 0.20 Muzyczne dobranoc TV Dami 12.00 Piosenka na dzień dobry 12.10 Gość TV Dami 12.30 Chór mieszany ,,Petrus - Kantorej Giesen" (1) 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z katedry radomskiej 13.50 W.A.M. Eine Kleine Nachtmusik 14.10 Kaboom Kazoom (1) 14.40 Tydzień z TV Dami 15.00 Retransmisja meczu siatkówki 17.00 Relaks z muzyką 17.20 Wydarzenia - magazyn Teledziennika 17.45 Chciałbym się zgubić - dramat 19.15 Kapelan - film biogr. 19.40 Przygody Królika Bugsa 20.05 Wydarzenia - magazyn Teledziennika 20.30 David - Historia prawdziwa - dramat 22.10 Wydarzenia - magazyn Teledziennika 22.35 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 23.05 Telegazeta HBO 15.00 Dirty Dancing - film obycz. USA 16.40 Brudne pieniądze - komedia USA 18.15 Żółtodzioby - film obycz. USA 20.00 Specjalista - film sens. USA 21.50 Blink - thriller USA 23.40 Autostopowicz - thriller USA ATV 10.05 Namiętność - serial 11.00 A za tą górą czeka jesień - film dok. 11.10 Muzyka na każdą porę 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Chłopi (9) - polski serial obycz. 13.00 Niszcząca siła: Helikoptery - serial dok. 14.00 Namiętność - serial 15.00 To i moto - mag. motoryzacyjny 15.30 Zakupy w ATV 16.00 Oszuści - film dok. 16.45 Muzyka na każdą porę 17.00 Jak więc powinniśmy żyć? - serial 17.30 Muzyka na każdą porę 18.00 Namiętność - serial 19.00 Smak muzyk - mag. muz. 19.30 Zakupy w ATV 20.00 Gorączka - film sens. USA 21.30 Dookoła świata - mag. krajoznawczy 22.05 Namiętność - serial 23.00 Byle do poniedziałku - serial kom. 23.30 Zakupy w ATV 0.00 Antychryst - horror fr.-wł. 1.55 Muzyka na każdą porę 2.00 Zakończenie programu TF1 5.45 Intrigues 6.15 Intrigues 6.40 TF1 info 6.50 Salut les toons 7.00 Le Disney Club 9.58 Météo 10.00 Auto moto 10.38 Météo 10.40 Point course du Vendée Globe 10.45 Téléfoot 11.55 Millionnaire 12.20 Le juste prix 12.50 A vrai dire 13.00 Journal/Météo 13.20 Walker Texas Ranger 14.15 Arabesque 15.05 Un tandem de choc 16.00 Les dessous de Palm Beach 16.45 Disney Parade 18.10 Patinage artistique 19.00 7 sur 7 20.00 Journal/Les courses/Météo 20.45 La main sur le berceau 22.30 Urgence 0.35 TF1 nuit 0.45 Cas de divorce 1.10 TF1 nuit 1.20 Histoires naturelles 2.10 TF1 nuit - Météo 2.20 Histoires naturelles 2.55 TF1 nuit 3.05 Cités à la dérive 3.50 TF1 nuit 4.00 Histoires naturelles 4.50 TF1 nuit 5.00 Musique 5.10 Histoires naturelles France 2 6.10 Cousteau 7.00 Thé ou café 7.50 La Planète de Donkey Kong 8.35 Expression direct 8.45 Connaître l'islam 9.15 A Bible ouvert 9.30 Source de vie 10.00 Présence protestante 10.30 Le jour du Seigneur 11.00 Messe 12.00 Polémique, magazine 12.50 Rapport du Loto 12.55 Secret de chef 13.00 Journal/Météo 13.25 Dimanche Martin 15.05 L´Homme à la Rolls 16.00 Dimanche Martin 16.50 Cousteau 17.50 Stade 2 18.50 Déjà dimanche 19.30 Déjà le retour 20.00 Journal/A cheval/Météo 20.50 Urgences 22.30 Un couple peu ordinaire 23.30 Journal/Bourse/Méteo 23.40 Musique au cœur de la danse 0.55 Quinze ans d'aventure 1.50 La compète 2.15 Chip et Charly 2.40 Savoir plus santé 4.20 Aux marches du palais 4.35 Accélération verticale 4.55 Stade 2 France 3 6.00 Euronews 7.00 Minikeums 7.50 Mot 8.00 Teletaz 9.15 Mais où se chache Carmen San Diego 9.45 Microkids 10.05 C´est pas sorcier 10.35 Expression directe 10.45 Outremers 11.44 Le 12/13 13.00 Keno 13.05 Lignes de mire 14.00 Sport dimanche 17.55 Strip tease 18.55 19/20 20.05 Y'a pas pire ailleurs 20.15 Mr Bean 20.50 Inspecteur Derrick 22.55 Dimanche soir 23.40 Météo 23.45 Soir 3 0.05 L'affaire Maurizius 1.55 Musique Graffiti La Cinquième 6.45 Le journal du temps 6.50 Le magazine du temps 7.00 Langue 7.30 Les aventures extraordinaires de Christophe Colomb 8.00 Iris, le gentil porofesseur 8.15 Le crayon magique 8.30 L´œil et la main 9.00 Les Aztéques 9.35 Miles David 10.30 Journal de la création 11.00 William Holden 12.00 Ray Ventura 12.30 Arrêt sur images 13.30 Les dernières frontières de l'Himalaya 14.00 L´esprit du sport 15.00 Teva 16.00 Le tourbillon des jours (1/6) 17.30 Suez 18.25 Va savoir Arte 19.00 Cartoon Factory 19.30 Maestro 20.45 Les géants de la pub (1) 21.30 Les géants de la pub (2) 22.20 Tête-à-tête 23.50 Les géants de la pub (3) 0.45 Métropolis 1.45 Music Planet M6 7.40 Madame et sa fille 8.05 Cosby show 8.30 Roseanne 8.50 M6 kid 10.40 Projection privée 11.20 Turbo 11.55 Warning 12.10 Sports événement 12.45 3e planète aprés le soleil 13.15 L´héritage du cœur 16.55 Maxi Culture pub 19.00 Drôle de Chance 19.54 6 minutes/Météo 20.00 E = M6 20.35 Sport 6 20.50 Les documents de Zone interdite 22.50 Culture pub 23.25 Chantage intime 0.45 Sport 6 0.55 Best of 100% nouveautés 1.55 Movida opus 1 2.50 Femmes sans dessus dessous 3.40 Turbo 4.05 Fréquenstar 4.50 Hot forme 5.20 E=M6 TV 5 6.05 Y'a pas match 6.30 Horizons Francophones 7.00 Espace Francophone 7.30 Découverte 8.00 TV5 Minutes 8.05 Journal canadien 8.35 Bibi et ses amis 9.30 Planète Musique 10.30 TV5 Minutes 10.35 Bouillon de Culture 11.45 Le Jardin des Bêtes 12.15 Correspondances 12.33 Journal France 3 13.00 Référence 13.30 Théâtre: Les femmes savantes 15.15 Grand Tourisme 15.30 Outremers 16.00 Journal TV5 16.15 Dessine-moi le Maroc 17.00 L'école des fans 17.45 30 Millions d'amis 18.15 Correspondances 18.25 Grand jeu TV5 18.30 Journal TV5 19.00 Les Carnets de Bourlingueur 19.25 Météo 19.30 Journal RTBF 20.00 7 sur 7 21.00 Temps présent 21.55 Météo 5 continents 22.00 Journal France 2, Grand jeu TV5 22.55 La rumba (1987) 0.00 Kaléidoscope 0.30 Journal France 3 1.00 Journal TSR 1.15 Espace francophone 1.45 Marie Curie 3.15 Télécinéma 4.00 Bouillon de culture 5.15 Référence 5.45 Corresondances Eurosport 8.30 Offroad 9.30 Tennis (Hartford) 11.00 Ski spécial 12.00 Motocyclisme 14.00 Automobile 15.00 Patinage artistique 18.00 Formule 1 22.00 Formule 1 portrait 23.00 Tennis, finale en double. Hartford 1.00 Automobile RTL 9 9.20 Junior 9.25 Goldorak 9.50 Starcom 10.15 Les défenseurs de la terre 10.55 Simba le roi lion 11.20 Cédric et Chloé 11.55 La légende de Croc-Blanc 12.25 Happy days 12.50 La vie de famillie 13.15 Top models 13.35 Derrick 14.35 Derrick 15.35 Rire express 15.45 Le renard 16.45 Le juge et le pilote 17.35 Remue ménages 18.05 Top models 18.30 Le Grand Jury - Le monde 19.30 Happy days 19.55 La vie de famille 20.20 Santé express/Météo 20.30 L´arnaque 22.45 Dracula, prince des ténèbre 0.30 Les nouveaux aristocrates (1961) 2.05 Compil RTL9 Télé Monte Carlo 8.25 Récré Kids: Candy; Papa longues jambes; Dans les Alpes avec Annette; Sophie et Verginie; Marc et Marie; Georgie; Nicky Larsson; Pat Labor; Lamu; Chevaliers du Zodiaque 12.35 Doc Fun 13.05 Fotball Mondial 13.30 Pacific Blue 14.25 Planète animal 15.10 L'île fantastique 15.55 Une famille en Bavière 16.50 Sud 18.25 Météo 18.35 La belle et la bête 19.25 Flash eurosud 19.35 L'As de la Crime 20.30 Drôles d'hisoitres 20.35 Gremlins 22.20 Météo 22.25 Tour de chauffe 23.10 Doc Fun 23.40 La 5e dimension 0.30 Au plaisir de Dieu TVE Internacional 10.30 Desde Galicia para el mundo 12.00 Mision en el tiempo 12.45 Seaquest 14.30 Corazón, corazón 15.00 Telediario 15.30 El conde Duckula 16.00 Serie infantil 16.30 Bricomania 17.00 Cómo levantar mil kilos 18.30 La vida según 19.30 Informe semanal 20.30 La España salvaje 21.00 Telediario 21.30 Tango 22.25 Solo goles 23.40 Turno de oficio 0.20 Justicia ciega ARD - Das Erste 6.00 Kinderprogramm 10.25 Kopfball 11.03 Hart an der Grenze 11.30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12.00 Presseclub 12.45 Tagesschau 13.15 Belcanto 13.45 Bilderbuch Deutschland 14.30 Weltreisen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.05 «Sportschau» extra 17.00 ARD-Ratgeber: Heim und Garten 17.30 Narben auf der Seele 18.00 Tagesschau 18.08 Sportschau 18.40 Lindenstrasse 19.10 Weltspiegel 19.50 Sportschau-Telegramm 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Polizeiruf 110 21.45 Kultureport 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.30 Nachtschwester Kroymann 23.00 Mord aus Liebe 0.30 Tagesschau 0.40 Die Affäre Aldo Moro 2.35 Presseclub 3.35 Nachtprogramm ZDF 7.15 Du bist wunderbar 8.45 Klassik am Morgen 9.15 Zur Zeit 9.30 Kath 10.15 Kinderprogramm 11.00 Löwenzahn 11.30 Halb zwölf 12.00 Das Sonntagkonzert 12.47 Blickpunkt 13.15 Damals 13.30 Und der Himmel lacht dazu 15.10 Treffpunkt Natur 15.40 Bürger rettet eure Städte 15.50 Tanzsport 16.55 Heute 17.00 Wolksbund 18.00 Sport 18.15 ML-Mona Lisa 19.00 Heute/Wetter 19.10 Bonn direkt 19.30 Die Knoff-hoff-Show 20.15 Musik liegt in der Luft 22.00 Heute/Sport am Sonntag 22.10 Für all Fälle Fitz 23.05 Meine Bildergeschichte 23.15 Tod für fünf Stimmen 0.15 Heute 0.20 Das geschah am Little Big Horn? 2.00 Wiederholungen Für alle Fälle Fitz 3.55 Strassenfeger RTP Internacional 5.30 Parlamento 6.30 Futebol-Espinho/Benfica 8.00 Sinais dos Açores 9.30 Compacto «Primeiro Amor» 13.00 Jornal da Tarde 13.15 Jornal Jovem 14.15 Missa 15.00 Avos e Netos 16.00 86-60-86 16.45 Horizontes da Memoria 17.30 Os Principais 18.15 Os Golos 18.30 Na Ponta da Lingua 20.00 Telejornal 20.40 Tempo 20.45 Compacto da Contra Informação 21.00 Concurso 21.45 Made in Portugal 22.45 Domingo Desportivo 0.00 Sinais dos Açores 2.00 Polícias 3.00 24 Horas 3.30 Compacto da Contra Informação 3.45 Festival da Baía das Gatas Cartoon Network/TNT 6.00 Sharky and George 6.30 Spartakum 7.00 The Fruitties 7.30 Omer and the Starchild 8.00 Big Bag 9.00 Honk Kong Phooey 9.15 Daffy Duck 9.30 Scooby-Doo 9.45 Toons 10.00 Jonny Quest 10.30 Dexter's Laboratory 10.45 The Mask 11.15 Tom and Jerry 11.30 Droopy 11.45 2 Stupid Dogs 12.00 Jonny Quest 12.30 Dexter's Laboratory 12.45 The Mask 13.15 Tom and Jerry 13.30 Droopy 13.45 2 Stupid Dogs 14.00 Superchunk, The Mask 16.00 The Addams Family 16.15 Toons 16.30 Bugs Bunny 17.00 Jonny Quest 17.30 The Flintstones 18.00 The Jetsons 18.30 The Mask 19.00 Scooby-Doo 19.30 Fish Police 20.00 The Addams Family 20.30 Droopy 21.00 Tom and Jerry 21.30 The Flintstones 22.00 Code Name: Emerald 0.00 Elvis on Tour 1.40 Hide in Plant sight (v.f.) 3.20 Une Anglaise romantique, de J. Losey (s.t. fr.) RTL 5.35 Raw Toonage 5.55 Goofy und Max 6.20 Disney's Aladdin 6.50 New Scooby Doo Movies 7.35 Yogi auf Schatzsuche 8.00 Barney und seine Freunde 8.30 Goofy und Max 9.00 Classic Cartoon: Disney 9.10 Arielle, die Meerjungfrau 9.40 Cartoon 9.50 Disney's Aladdin 10.20 Gargoyles 10.50 Clever & Smart 11.20 Ausgerechnet Alaska 12.10 Disney Filmparade 12.30 Ein Girl sahnt ab 14.15 Das A-Team 15.10 SeaQuest 2032 16.00 Hercules 16.55 Xena 17.45 Natürlich! 18.15 Rudis Hundeshow 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.10 Henry Maske 20.15 Die Troublemaker (D-1994) 22.15 Spiegel TV 23.00 Im Kreuzfeuer 23.50 Prime Time - Spätausgabe 0.10 Kanal 4 - Liebesgeschichten 0.45 Kanal 4 - Dokumentation 1.20 Human Factor 2.10 Dark Shadows 3.00 Ilona Christen 3.50 Hans Meiser 4.55 Explosiv 5.15 Das Star-Magazin